


in a dive bar

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Peter and Chris at a bar.prompt: sink





	in a dive bar

Peter grins at the man who sits down next to him. The bar is filled with smoke and crooning music, just the sort of place you’d expect a villain such as himself. But a well to-do hunter like Chris? Nah. Well… Not the Chris of old. A lot has changed. A lot has been  _lost_.

“Sinking to my level?” Peter asks, picking up his drink and bringing it to his lips. He can’t get drunk but he likes the taste.

“That presumes such is possible,” Chris replies without looking at him, waving over the bartender. But he doesn’t get up.


End file.
